Accident
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: It was just an accident...followed by another...and another. Then why did Master Oogway say, "There are no accidents." ? SR, one-shot.


"_**Accident"**_

**Disclaimers: No, I don't own anything related to Inu-yasha, neither do I make any profit from my works.**

It was an accident.

He swore it was.

He really hadn't meant to…..but he couldn't deny he had wanted to, for a long time.

Rin hastily retracted her hand from the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth, trying to look anywhere but at him.

Surely, it was an accident.

She could swear it was.

He would never mean to…..he could never have wanted to do that, not to her.

Even if he was as sick as that.

The great demon lord had been infected with a rare demon disease, which only happened to one demon in a thousand, that too in a few hundred centuries. It had blunted his super human senses and weakened his physical strength, thus making him vulnerable to the thousand enemies he'd made over the centuries. Hence, he chose to stay within the Western Palace, "to take care of essentials" as he preferred to say, not alone but with his loyal companion, the imp demon and his young ward, who was not so young anymore, Rin.

He spent much( all of it) of his time, resting in his huge futon, most often attended by Rin. Under normal circumstances, he enjoyed her company and used the time to study the beautiful woman, he had suddenly come to realize, that she had become.

But not today. Certainly not after what had transpired between them just seconds before

Rin had come to him as he rested elegantly amongst the sea of silk of his futon, bringing him his lunch and helping him to eat the delicious meal she cooked. It had become a routine, she coming to his bed chambers with the silver platters, kneeling by his futon and gently lifting the pieces of meat or vegetables to his awaiting mouth. He would have been utterly repulsed by the entire thing- he, the great demon lord being fed by a lowly human, if only he wasn't looking forward to those moments when he could have her as close to him as possible without being too obvious.

Was he obvious today?

He hadn't done it purposely! At least, she didn't believe he did.

It was just a grain of rice, dangling from the corner of his mouth.

She only wanted to wipe it off.

He only wanted to swipe it in.

His tongue wasn't supposed to touch her finger! But it had.

And now, she couldn't forget the feel of it. It was so soft, and warm and she desired more of it.

And now, he couldn't forget the taste of it. She was so sweet, and soft and he needed more of it.

But neither dared show any of their inner demands. What would they think!

"I…I..." Rin was the first to recover, stuttering in urgency to cover her blush. " I'll go get your medicine."

"Hn." He grunted as he shifted his gaze elsewhere. So much for being the fearless demon lord.

In her haste to exit his ominous( much too inviting) presence, Rin sprang to her dainty feet .but alas! she slipped on the silk of her very own kimono and with a squeal, she suddenly found herself kissing…not the ground, but the hard planes of her lord's sculpted chest.

As much as Sesshomaru enjoyed the feel of her soft curves pressed into him, he couldn't stop the barely audible groan as her pert nose connected with his ribs. If the impact had caused him even the slightest of discomfort, surely Rin was in a greater state of pain.

"Rin."

But soon his concern for her shifted to one much serious for his own, as she slid her face downwards towards his stomach, trying to rub her throbbing nose against something softer.

"Mmmhhh." Rin moaned in comfort, as the soft muscles of Sesshomaru's stomach ever so slightly soothed her throbbing nose. Instinctively, she clutched at his gi, trying to burrow deeper into the welcoming smoothness . Her nails dug into his skin carelessly, causing more pleasure than pain to the victim, as she was suddenly yanked from her comfort zone by her hair.

The scene struck Sesshomaru more than Rin, as he studied her burning features with a heated look of his own – his hand in her hair and hers planted firmly upon his chest as she balanced herself awkwardly on him, their faces just inches apart. He couldn't help but let his thoughts go obscene as her innocent brown eyes blazed with an unfamiliar but not unwelcome emotion.

Rin couldn't describe the feeling of being so close to her lord, to the man that she's loved for so long. His scent was uniquely masculine, not that she had much experience. But it flooded her senses and she wanted it all over her. She was that desperate. If the look in his eyes were any indication then he too was-

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The annoyingly sharp voice jerked Rin out of her sweet, sweet stupor and she ducked her head, trying to hide her flaming face from the imp's view. At the exact same time, Sesshomaru leaned up, trying to size that imp up with his famous ice glare.

And their mouths collided.

Was kami-sama playing a joke today?

Neither of them moved an inch and the shocked green demon stood there watching as his lord's mouth remained attached to that of the insignificant girl's. After what seemed like centuries to Jaken, hours to Rin and mere seconds to Sesshomaru, he parted his eager mouth from Rin's and only two words made past his lips as he resumed his actions, with much more vigor.

"Jaken, leave."

Rin wanted to flee her lord's embrace as soon as he parted with her to save her the humiliation, but all her conscious senses left her as his sensual mouth found her inexperienced ones again. She didn't even care if the imp was still in the room enjoying the show as she threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

None of the lovers took notice of the rather large noise as the shoji was slammed shut as they remained absorbed in their sensuous activity. Sesshomaru rolled Rin under him, without breaking their very first (second?) kiss. Rin felt an unfamiliar heat spread along the path that her lord trailed over body effectively pulling away the silk that covered her nakedness from his burning amber eyes.

"Mmmh…Sessho-maru-sama!" Rin instinctively grinded against him as he placed himself between the warm cradle of her thighs. Sesshomaru answered her feverish moan by trailing wet kisses along the path his capable hands had traced just seconds before, only with no barrier of her kimono this time. Rin found no time to feel ashamed as he expertly discovered her blossoming chest with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Her smalls hands fisted into his white mane as his mouth slipped over her flat stomach to her small belly button and lower.

Sesshomaru simply couldn't have enough of her and it hadn't even sated a quarter of his need for her as he was yanked upwards by his hair to meet her demanding mouth. Rin was so busy ravishing his mouth she didn't notice his momentary distraction as he disrobed himself until something hard and big rubbed against her core.

She parted her lips from his and searched his eyes with her questioning, lustful , semi-afraid gaze.

"Rin, do you…" His desperate words were cut off as Rin smothered him with another of her inexperienced but very eage, demanding kiss. Sesshomaru took it as a yes and delayed no further in the auspicious deed.

A quick thrust of his hips, a short, sharp burn and they remembered no more.

His grunts matched her moans just as her hips collided with his as they danced together to the most desired oblivion.

Soon afterwards, Sesshomaru cradled a spent Rin in his arms as he bent awkwardly to reach for the sheet bunching at his feet. No woman had ever tired him this way and as satisfied as he was, he just wanted to sleep. In the same time, Rin automatically reached for the sheet behind her back and her sleepy eyes snapped open as her fingers grasped something very soft and sticky ( and sensitive) which was answered by an almost painful grunt from Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened in mortification as she rushed her apologies without releasing him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so…"

He throbbed in her hands in response and his burning eyes met hers. She daringly raised her lips to his as he leaned closer.

And this time, it was no accident.

**A.N: My first pwp and I'm so embarrassed that I'm not gonna re-read it. Forgive all typos and let me know where they are I'll do them when I'm over my shame. Don't kill me, please. I'm all red and I might die if you say it wasn't worth the effort to shame myself! Please review, pretty please?**


End file.
